In such visible indexes, carriers often have to be assembled in panels or trays, and sometimes internested in each other with varying degrees of difficulty. Examples of prior systems are described in British Specifications Nos. 364,893; 365,467; 366,308; 452,786; 465,596; 559,965; 686,586; 715,705; 737,169 and 421,525; U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,480,419; 1,895,784; 1,329,536; 1,684,807; 1,594,113 and 1,500,718; and Swiss Pat. No. 179,469. Some systems hold the filed records securely but do not permit the records to be filed and removed quickly and easily. In other systems, where the records can be filed and removed more easily, they are not held securely when filed. Some of the systems cannot conveniently accommodate multi-page records and, in some, the reverse of even a one-page record cannot be inspected unless the record is removed from the carrier.